Electric Factory
1968 February 2-4, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (1st Grand Opening. Chambers Brothers, First Borne) February 6-11, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (H. P. Lovecraft, Porter Family Singers Elizabeth) February 13-18, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Woody’s Truck Stop) February 21-22, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Jimi Hendrix Experience, Woody’s Truck Stop, Soft Machine (who cancelled on 21st due to late arrival of their organ). 2 shows on 22nd) March 1-3, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Country Joe & The Fish, Group Image, Edison Electric Band) March 5-9, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Ultimate Spinach, Elizabeth) March 7-8, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Vanilla Fudge, Druids Of Stonehenge) March 12-14, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Woody’s Truck Stop) March 15-17, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Big Brother & The Holding Co., Edison Electric Band) March 19-21, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Eden's Children) March 22-24, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Mothers of Invention, Nova Local) March 24, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA ("Annie Oakley" (children’s theater cartoons puppet show) by Phoenix Productions) March 26-31, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Muddy Waters, American Dream) April 1, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Wes Montgomery) April 8-11, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Hugh Masakela, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Pandora’s Box) April 12-14, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Postponed until April 19-21. Cream, American Dream, Woody’s Truck Stop) April 19-21, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (rescheduled from April 12-14. Cream, Stan Kenton & His Neophonic Orchestra) April 26-28, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Grateful Dead, Edison Electric) April 30, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Procol Harum, Edison Electric) May 1-3, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA May 3-4, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Blue Cheer, Elizabeth) May 12, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Iron Butterfly, Chuck Berry) May 17-19, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Earth Opera, Ritchie Havens) May 28, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Band) May 29-30, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Buddy Rich Band, Elizabeth) June 1-2, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Electric Flag, Friends Of The Family) June 6-9, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Canned Heat, Friends Of The Family) June 14-15, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Steppenwolf, Elizabeth) June 21-22, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Nazz, Cat Mother, The All Night News Boys) June 27-29, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Blood, Sweat & Tears, Vanilla Fudge, Lothar & The Hand People) July & Aug (vacation) ??? September 5, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA ("Rock Benefit" American Dream, Elizabeth, Sweet Stavin' Chain, Edison Electric Band, Yum-Yum,, Arthur Hall's African Drummers & Dancers) September 6, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Chambers Brothers, Sweet Stavin' Chain, Yum Yum) September 13-16, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Butterfield Blues Band, New York Rock & Roll Ensemble) September 20-21, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Nazz, Velvet Underground, Caldwell Winfield Blues Band) September 27-28, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Amboy Dukes, James Cotton Blues Band, Elizabeth) October 4-5, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Moby Grape, Chrysalis, Albert King) October 11-12, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Procol Harum, Albert King, Edison Electric Band) October 13-14, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (B. B. King, Edison Electric Band, Sweet Stavin' Chain) October 17, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Elvin Bishop, Aum) October 20-21, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Muddy Waters, Mandrake Memorial) October 25-26, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Jeff Beck, Ten Years After, Stone Dawn) October 27, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Byrds, Great Jones, American Dream) October 28-29, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Grateful Dead, Edison Electric Band) October 29-30, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Fleetwood Mac, Great Jones) November 1-2, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Big Brother & The Holding Co., John Hammond, Edison Electric Band) November 2-3, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Buddy Rich, Edison Electric Band) November 8-9, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Moody Blues, Ars Nova, The Egg) November 15-16, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Steppenwolf, Youngbloods, Woody's Truck Stop) November 17-18, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Jefferson Airplane) November 26, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Chicago, Humble Pie) November 27, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Country Joe & The Fish, Steve Miller Blues Band, Sweet Stavin' Chain) December 7, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Sly & The Family Stone, Shep, American Dream December 26, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Graffiti, Virgin Spring) December 27-28, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Byrds, American Dream, Great Jones) December 31, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Van Morrison, Pacific Gas & Electric, Woody’s Truck Stop, Sweet Stavin' Chain) 1969 1/13-15/69 - Nazz w/Woody’s Truck Stop 1/16,17/69 - Iron Butterfly w/Sweet Nothin’ 1/23,24/69 - Mother Earth w/Edison Electric Band 2/2/69 - Chicago Transit Authority 2/5/69 - Redbone w/Steve Miller Blues Band + Nils Lofgrin and Grin (Spectrum?) 2/7,8/69 - Spirit w/Chicago Transit Authority + Noah’s Ark 2/11,12/69 - Mothers of Invention w/Gun + Paul Penta 2/14,15/69 - Grateful Dead w/American Dream + Paul Penta 2/16/69 - Tim Buckley w/Good News 2/21,22/69 - Canned Heat w/American Dream 2/27-28/69 - Lothar & The Hand People w/Blood, Sweat & Tears 2/28-3/1/69 - Rhinoceros w/Valentine 3/7,8/69 - Three Dog Night w/Flying Burrito Brothers (preceded by Yellow Sub movie) 3/10/69 - American Dream w/Woody’s Truck Stop, Elizabeth + Edison Electric Band 3/14,15/69 - B. B. King w/Sweet Nothing + Damion 3/15/69 - James Cotton Blues Band w/The Nighthawks + Paul Geremiah 3/16/69 - Pete Seeger w/Jean Ritchie + Michael Cooney 3/28,29/69 - Taj Mahal w/Mountain + Danny Waugh 4/1,2/69 - Steppenwolf w/Ansley Dunbar Retaliation + American Dream 4/4-6/69 - Ten Years After w/Sweetwater + Gun 4/6/69 - Amboy Dukes (Ted Nugent) w/Cannonball Adderly 4/11,12/69 - Brian Auger, Julie Driscoll & The Trinity w/The Fat Band 4/12/69 - Soft Machine w/Buddy Miles Express 4/27/69 - Darius Milhaud Symphony Of Light & Sound "Creation Of The World" 5/9,10/69 - Iron Butterfly w/Black Pearl 5/23,24/69 - Who, The w/Woody’s Truck Stop 6/6,7/69 - Lighthouse w/The Churls 6/13,14/69 - Alice Cooper w/John Mayall 6/27-29/69 - Velvet Underground w/American Dream 7/8,9/69 - Byrds 8/18-19/69 - Santana Blues Band 9/3/69 - Incredible String Band 9/5,6/69 - Chicago Transit Authority w/Spooky Tooth + Elizabeth 9/14/69 - Fats Domino 9/19/69 - Stooges, The w/Buddy Miles Express 9/26,27/69 - MC5 w/American Dream 10/3,4/69 - Mountain w/Lonnie Mack 10/10,11/69 - Eric Burton & War w/Raven + Liverpool Scene 10/19/69 - Who, The w/American Dream (recorded by Who engineers) ** 10/24,25/69 - Byrds w/Elizabeth + P.I.L.T 10/26/69 - Crazy World Of Arthur Brown w/Virgin Spring (+++++) 10/27,28/69 - Grand Funk Railroad w/American Dream + Max 11/7-9/69 - The Flock w/Lee Michaels + Holly Modal Rounders 11/14,15/69 - Joe Cocker w/Holly Modal Rounders 11/21,22/69 - Youngbloods w/Rockin' Pod 11/26/69 - Chicago Transit Authority 11/30/69 - Jethro Tull w/Sons Of Champlin 12/31/69 - Lighthouse w/Catfish + Elizabeth 1970 January 9-11, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Allman Brothers) January 10-11, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Buddy Rich Band, Virgin Spring) January 14-15, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Cold Blood, Flamin’ Groovies) January 23-24, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Mother Earth, Kaleidoscope, High Treason) January 30-31, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Kinks, Eric Mercury & The Image) February 6-7, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Renaissance, Sha Na Na, Stockyard) February 11, 1970 Electric Factory Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (Delaney, Bonnie & Friends, B. B. King) February 12-13, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Alice Cooper, Pig Iron, Whitney Sunday) February 21, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Quill, Hammer) February 22, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Jack Bruce & Friends, Edison Electric Band) February 28-March 1, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Neil Young & Crazy Horse) March 6-7, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Argent, Seals & Crofts) March 13-14, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Santana, Zephyr, Nat Turner’s Rebellion) March 22, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Country Joe & The Fish) April 3-4, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Phil Ochs, Sweet Stavin Chain, P.I.L.T.) April 10-11, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Grand Funk Railroad, Small Faces with Rod Stewart, Elizabeth) April 17-18, 1970 The Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Pink Floyd, Insect Trust) April 24, 1970 The Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (“Earth Week Celebration” James Taylor, Good News, Ambergris, Stars Of Faith) April 25, 1970 The Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (“Earth Week Celebration” John Sebastian, Good News, Ambergris, Stars Of Faith) May 1-2, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (NRBQ, Stockyard, Smooth Dog) May 3, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Benefit For Help) May 8-9, 1970 The Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Manfred Mann Chapter III, Blodwyn Pig, Mylon Leferve) May 10, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Benefit For Help) May 17, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Benefit For Help) May 23, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Miles Davis, High Treaso, Paul Pena) May 24, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Benefit For Help) May 31, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Benefit For Help) June 5-6, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Kinks, Mott The Hoople, Shorty with Georgie Fame) June 9, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Traffic, Fairport Convention) June 12-13, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Blodwyn Pig, Fairport Convention) June 16-17, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Iron Butterfly) June 19-20, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Procol Harum, Elizabeth, Brethren) July & Aug (vacation) ??? September 11-12, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Lighthouse, American Dream, Elton John) September 18-19, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (John Mayall, Hard Meat) September 25-26, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Savoy Brown, Chicken Shack (25th), Pink Floyd (26th), Love (???) October 2-3, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Humble Pie, Mungo Jerry) October 16-17, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Derek & The Dominoes, Toe Fat, Ballin'Jack) October 30-31, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Johnny Winter, Seals & Crofts, Tin House) November 1, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (“Buffalo” Bob Smith' & the "Howdy Doody Show") November 6-7, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Mother Earth with Tracy Nelson, Elton John) November 15, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Miles Davis, Cold Blood, Cynara) November 20-21, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (Van Morrison, Edison Electric Band.Electric Factory Closes) October 11, 1995 Electric Factory re-opens (2nd Grand Opening)